marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez
Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez is first introduced in The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out as Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez's wife and is shown to have created a pitch for a TV series. Later on, the setting of the TV series, which exists in her mind, becomes one of the pivotal settings of Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. Appearance While it is not known what Rebecca usually wears in the real world, her representation in her own mind is told to wear a white dress with a black upside-down five-pointed star spanning its whole length. Family Biography She is first seen when she comes to the premiere of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry's Inside Out together with Jhonen. She has already made a career as a cartoonist, and has become known as "the lead author of feels", but nevertheless cries at one of the saddest moments of Inside Out. Then, after the play, it is revealed that she is pregnant (with the baby due one day after the premiere), and she and Jhonen, assuming that they will have a boy, plan to name him Steven after Rebecca's brother and new TV show pitch. At first, she is not encountered directly in Hour of Fame; only a likeness to her characters, named Steven Universe and Connie "I Can't Spell an Indian Name to Save My Life", is pointed out by Chell Junor Roberts. However, the individual she is referring to, Stephanie Universe, is actually composed of two original Marrissa characters, Stanley Universe and Phony Indian Name. In despair, Chell Junor only finds solace when she teleports to Rebecca's mind and consults the actual creations of Rebecca. Eventually, Rebecca reveals that her child has been two weeks overdue, and tells Chell Junor to get out of her mind before labor begins. She does so, and goes to where Rebecca is giving birth, accompanied by Jhonen and her other polyamorous husband, Ian Jones-Burnett. The birth goes through without any complications, up until the doctor, Mrs. Mediks Mom, points out that the baby, contrary to Rebecca and Jhonen's expectations, is female and thus unable to be named Steven as the two originally planned. Eventually, Rebecca and Jhonen decide on the name "Rose Quartz Vasquez". Mind world Unlike Riley Andorsen's mind, which is predominantly occupied by her "emoshuns", Rebecca seems to have little of the usual mental infrastructure. Instead, her mind is identical in design to the setting of the show Steven Universe, with familiar locations in Beach City (called "Bitch City" by Marrissa), as well as characters such as Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Pearl and Garnet, as well as Rebecca's own representation inside the mind. This also implies abilities for her, such as Future Vision, which Garnet is able to accurately use to deduce Chell Junor's motivations. Trivia *It is implied that in the Marrissaverse, Rebecca wrote Lion 3: Spectators of the Host, one of the in-universe stories existing in ASBusinessMagnet's Lion 3: Straight to Trollfic, and that the story later became the foundation for her version of Steven Universe. *In The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out, what we know as Steven Universe is only mentioned as a pitch by Rebecca. However, this is contradicted by Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, which purports that the show has been airing and inspired Skepness Man and Chell Junor to exchange tenth anniversary rings (ruby for Skepness Man and sapphire for Chell Junor), an event which would have happened in AG 1990, a year before either story takes place. ** This event is also in contradiction with traditional wedding anniversary gift themes in the US, which include ruby on the 40th anniversary and sapphire on the 45th. * The fictional version of Steven Universe in Rebecca's mind reveals some of the crew working on the show, all of whose names and/or roles have been messed up by Marrissa. ** "Ian Jones-Burnett" is a deliberate amalgam of the names of Ian Jones-Quartey, Rebecca's real life fiancé and former member of the Steven Universe crew (as a supervising director), and Matt Burnett, an outline writer. Both of them have a presence on Twitter, where they answer various SU-related questions by fans. ** Shelby Cragg is the artist responsible for Calliope's art in Homestuck, and is not involved in the production of SU. However, the role she fills in the Marrissaverse is actually that of Shelby Rabara, Peridot's voice actress. ** Amber Cragg (née Rogers) is SU's storyboard revisionist. She and Shelby are married, as well as currently working on an MS Paint Adventures-inspired webcomic, NEOKOSMOS. Appearances *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (First appearance) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters based on famous people‎